Turn Up The Radio
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories inspired by songs. Meant for practice and groove setting. I do not own the songs or many of the AU's that I may mention. Rated T for possibilities.
1. Ma Belle Evangeline

SONG: Ma Belle Evangeline- Jim Cummings

*Lyrics are in italics

 **AN: You may recognise this as from Princess and the Frog which is where I drew up the idea for the fic**

* * *

 _Look how she lights up the sky,  
Ma Belle Evangeline.  
So far above me yet I,  
Know her heart belongs to only me.  
Je t'adore, Je t'aime_ _Evangeline,  
You're my queen of the night,_

The duo stood on the balcony overlooking the party below. They had been invited to the party by the Mayor and hadn't wanted to refuse. But after their long week, neither of them felt too much like mingling. So after dodging reporters fans and Alya who had dragged Nino along they settled on the balcony above the party.

"Let's Dance," Chat said suddenly as the song changed.

Ladybug turned to look at him confused. "What?"

"Dance," he repeated holding out a clawed hand.

"Oh no Kitty, no dancing," she replied turning away to look at the party trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Come on, just one?" Chat pleaded.

Ladybug looked over her shoulder briefly to see a pouting Chat Noir.

"Sorry kitty, I don't dance."

There was a pause. "Don't dance or won't dance?"

Ladybug leant down and buried her head in her arms on the bannister. Stupid Chat.

"I can't dance."

Ladybug was thrown off balance for a second as she was spun around on the spot.

Chat smiled cheekily at her.

"Well that makes two of us," he said before giving a little bow and offering a hand. Ladybug stared at him lost for words for a moment.

After a moment Ladybug sighed before taking the hand.

"One dance," she said firmly.

The two swayed to the slower beat of the song awkwardly. After they'd each stepped on each other toes at least twice, they just started laughing.

When the song finished, they leant on the bannister again.

"Well, that confirms it. Between us we have four left feet," Chat commented still laughing lightly.

Ladybug pushed him softly with her shoulder, "I did warn you," she said smiling.

Chat chuckled before shoving her back softly.

"Worth it," he said with a smile.

 _That someone as beautiful as she,  
Could love someone like me._

* * *

 **I have no idea what happened, but it happened.**

 **Welcome to my latest and greatest. Just some short writings so that I may get back into the groove after lots of studying.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored**

 **~Jessica**


	2. Once Upon A December

SONG: Once Upon A December- Anastasia

* * *

 _Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

Five years ago I woke up in the hospital.

They told me that my name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and that there had been an incident.

I had been in a coma for six months. No one could tell me what happened.

It scared me to know that I couldn't remember.

I would walk down the street, and someone would scream. I would be hidden from sight before I even realised it was just a kid that wanted a toy. They told me it was most likely something to do with whatever had caused the memory loss, a repressed memory causing a reaction.

But that didn't explain the way my heartbeat would pound in my chest and the spark of excitement that would tingle along my spine.

The dreams of a black shadow and green eyes also couldn't be explained. The eyes were hauntingly familiar. There was a name on the tip of my tongue. And then the memory would slip between my fingers.

And then there was the jewellery box. It had sat on my dresser for as long as I can remember. Inside there are two ladybug print earrings. No one else paid them much attention. But now and then I'll scoop up the box and lie on my bed staring at them. Never wearing them but never putting them away. There was just something about them that made me anxious.

Once I had tried putting them in storage, but they'd quickly reappeared on the dresser when I hadn't been able to sleep due to the anxiousness it caused. The box scared me, but I was also curious. The earrings are important, somehow, I'm not sure if I want to know why.

Instead, I wore a pair of simple black studs. I'd developed a nervous habit of playing with them.

My friends and parents had encouraged me to delve back into the world of fashion; something I apparently couldn't forget. Something that had caused some raised eyebrows was that I also picked up gymnastics. Gymnastics wasn't an activity set on me remembering it was something new that I wasn't half expected to know beforehand. It was a good feeling, and I had taken to Yoga as well. I was earning a bit of cash by being a yoga instructor as well.

Outside of gymnastics and yoga though, there was this constant buzz. Something was missing. No one could think of anything to fill the gap. Which made me think that maybe that was the problem. Maybe none of them had known. But it wasn't like I could read my diary and find out. No, I'd forgotten where I had hidden the key, and it was locked away. It was one of my many frustrations.

Was the information I wanted even in there?

Did I want to know if it was?

 _Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

* * *

 **That was sad. This chapter is an AU that I made up for this song. I like it. I might write more on this one later (Tell me if you want it, and I guarantee there will at least be a sequel.)**

 **It's been less than 24 hours, and I've already had four song requests. I'm touched. I'll do my best to use them all! Feel free to send in any songs you'd like to see (hopefully I don't get flooded)**

 **UPDATE 19th April: For those who don't already know; I have a fic planned that covers this AU using all the Anastacia songs I could. I have all the chapters planned out, but I want to write them all before posting. Would live all the moral support you can give!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	3. Colder Weather

SONG: Colder Weather- Zac Brown Bad

* * *

 _He said I wanna_ _see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then?_

The town sprawled below her was busy even this late at night. It had been such a long time since she had been able to just swing between buildings. She missed it. She missed Paris. She much preferred speaking French. She missed standing on the Eiffel Tower. She missed her friends.

There was a lot of things that she missed.

But she ached for Ladybug. She ached Tikki and the exhilaration of dancing across rooftops.

That didn't mean she could go back. She would have to wait. Hopefully Chat would wait for her just a little longer.

* * *

 _When I close my eyes I see you  
No matter where I am  
I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines  
I'm with your ghost again_

He had many things in life. The life that every child craved. He was famous, he was a model, he had every gaming console possible. He also had many roles and responsibilities. None that he enjoyed and hated as much as being Chat Noir.

He loved the thrill of being free and helping those who needed it.

He hated the empty feeling in his heart when there was no flash of red. He missed the girl that had literally fallen from the sky.

He hated the box that sat on his desk, the two earrings blinked at him ominously.

He hated the note that he's since been forced to laminate to preserve.

'Sorry Chat, I'm leaving the country. My family is moving to China. Look after these for me. Don't worry; I'll be back.'

He hated the fact that she'd just slipped through his fingers.

But he would wait.

* * *

 **Okay so this song is about a man who leaves his girl but I chose lines that make it convey a slightly different meaning. It was fun to write so thanks to the Guest who left the request! This song is so pretty and it's definitely on my playlist now.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	4. Lucy

SONG: Lucy- Skillet

 **WARNINGS: Post Character Death Angst**

* * *

 _I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

 _I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say_

"My Lady," he murmured to the stone in front of him. He said at the writing engraved in a simple but curvy script.

"Marinette," he tried again. "I'm sorry. I let you down. I should have been there. Then this would never have happened. Alya and Nino wanted to be here today, but their flight got cancelled. I told you that she got a big time job in England, didn't I? I think I did. She's everyone's favourite reporter. Nino still follows her around everywhere. I'm sorry you couldn't make it to the wedding. Alya missed her bridesmaid. I'm sure you'd be happy for them though."

Adrien paused. The dampness in the grass was seeping through the knees of his jeans, but he couldn't make himself move just yet.

"Manon has taken up sewing; she remade the arm of the Ladybug doll. Whenever I babysit her, she makes me be the villains. Not that Manon appreciates me calling it babysitting. She'd pointedly tell me she's not a kid anymore. She's not either I suppose. She'll be fifteen next month."

"Happy Birthday, My Lady. I wish you were here. This cat misses his partner. You're not supposed to leave your cat unattended. Not for this long. Marinette, eleven years is far too long to leave your cat alone."

There was a creak behind him. Tom and Sabine were here then.

"Je t'aime Marinette," he finished standing up. "I'll be back for another chat later, but your parents want their turn, so, I won't hold you up."

He stared at the grave for another long second before turning and walking away.

Sabine pulled him into a hug on his way past, and Tom laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. Adrien gave them a weak smile before leaving them to their daughters grave.

 _They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends_

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry, this is sad. I'm not sorry, feel my pain.**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


End file.
